


Jealousy is a green-eyed monster.

by nat_oliver



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, But it gets fluffy, Don't worry, Gossip, Hannibal and Will have no idea of each other's feelings, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lab team - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Possessive Hannibal, Will's brother is the best, Will's family, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_oliver/pseuds/nat_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:</p><p>"Will loves his family, though he tries to keep away from them because of his empathy. No one else knows about his family, so when his sibling shows up in town. People get the wrong idea since the sibling is staying at Will's, and people get a little...crazy with their ideas."<br/>So.....</p><p>"Will still had that smile on his face when he walked away toward his car, and it was not a sarcastic smile like he used to see when Will felt uncomfortable or embarrassed, this was an open bright smile. Hannibal clenched his fists as he watched Will's car rit the road until it was no longer visible. 'I love you, Wayne.' Hannibal kept hearing Will's voice saying, repeating it like a scratched record inside his head, his throat was dry and something that should be in the place of his heart - if he once had one - felt broken, because these words were not spoken to him, but to a stranger. Hannibal didn't know then that the pain he was feeling was the first stab of jealousy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meronya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meronya/gifts).



> Hello guys!  
> I saw this prompt and i had to write it. : )  
> Meronya, I hope you like it. No beta though, i'm sorry.  
> If anyone have prompts, tell me on comments!  
> Keep reading!

Hannibal had never considered himself a jealous man. He was possessive on what he thought belonged to him and no one were foolish enough to touch what was his. Possessiveness has nothing to do with jealousy, possessiveness is the demonstration of power that one have over another. Jealousy,  unlike what many may think, is the irrational fear of losing what is yours. To Hannibal, this would be a quite new feeling, since Hannibal was never one to be afraid to lose anything.

This is the story of how Hannibal came to know what jealousy is.

 

****

It all started on a Wednesday afternoon at a crime scene. The Bureau was calling this killer as 'Carpenter', simply because he dismembered his victims and reshaped them as pieces of furniture. They had already found two bodies in the last few months, this would be the third. So far, the Carpenter had shown the world the 'coffee table', the 'sideboard' and now they were contemplating the 'chair'. All the bodies had been found on different parts of the country, and coincidentally this one was inBaltimore, then it was easy to gather all the team members to process the crime scene: The Lab Team, Jack Crawford, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham.

Hannibal, as usual, was exercising his role as Will's psychiatrist-friend-supposed paddle, ready to intervene if this bacame too much for poor Will. Although his intention was exactly that - be there for him if he needed - Hannibal could not deny that he was impressed with this killer. As Hannibal himself, he was turning people into art, he was turning these poor people into something beautiful, because there was no other word to describe the 'chair' but beautiful. He had to admit, this one had talent. 

The body had been found in a warehouse by a guard, as well as before and while Will was near the body, reliving the murder from the Carpenter point of view, all his companions were near the door,waiting. While Will was too busy diving into the current killer's head, Hannibal was left waiting beside Jack until his help was needed, though he doubted it would be. The lab team also was waiting Will to finish doing his magic so they could start processing the crime scene and the body. All of them were a few foot away from Will, giving to him the necessary privacy, what ,at the same time, allowed them to gossip without being heard by the empath.

"Anyone knows if Will is seeing someone?" Brian Zeller said suddenly, drawing the attention of his friends and Hannibal.

Hannibal didn't meant to overheard the conversation, but when Will's name was mentioned, his curiosity got the best of him. He had been careful enough to pick his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket to pretend he was not snooping the conversation. Although he was.

"No, why?" Beverly Katz asked interested.

"Come on, haven't you noticed the way he was smiling yesterday? When have you seen Will ' _grumpy_ ' Graham smiling?" Brian pointed out.  
   
Hannibal held his breath. How come this pig dared to talk about his Will in such disrespectful way?

"It's true, I noticed that." Jimmy said as if he had come across a scientific discovery.

"One night of 'action' do wonders to anyone's mood, if you know what i mean." Brian remarked.  
   
"Shut up. The poor thing can't look happy and you start making assumptions of his sex life. You're worse than my aunts!" Beverly scolded and gave the matter closed.  
   
'Beverly, always the voice of reason' Hannibal thought with a small smile. He pretended to read something in his cell phone for a little bit longer and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Will.  
   
The young man had dark curly hair, his eyes were as blue as deep blue sea, his pale skin should be soft to the touch and Hannibal mused that like those saints in paintings, this beauty would belong to no one.

During their conversations in Hannibal's office, Will had made it clear more than once that he was not one made for relationships. Two things could happen eventually:

a) He would eventually get the person uncomfortable with his instability and his inability to reciprocate affection and this _touching_ thing.

b) He would end up getting hurt because he always knew when someone was lying to him.

He would always have a wall around him, preventing anyone to reach for him and he was ok with it. He had acepted it long ago, like a priest, to abstain of these mundane needs. Hannibal had entertained the idea of being the one to break the shell in which Will was hiding and reveal the beautiful creature he was, but after the fifth time that Will flinched when Hannibal tried to touch his arm, he was starting to convince himself that it would be something hard to achieve.  
   
However, he had found comfort in knowing that perhaps no one else would. It was then that Hannibal began to picture Will as an angel, a sexless being, above all this dirty people, something precious, rare and unique. An untouched treasure. Hannibal had succeeded in achieving his place as Will's friend, perhaps his best friend, and he was pleased with that title, it was a privilege.  
   
Maybe that's why Hannibal had found this talk such a nonsense. Will did smile when he was with Hannibal, he smiled during their conversations, sometimes sarcastically, but he felt sufficiently at ease in Hannibal's company to smile and Hannibal was glad, knowing that Will smiles were reserved for him, and only for him. If Will was smiling yesterday, must have been because of his dogs or because he might have been able to sleep more than three hours at night, and it had nothing to do with a possible lover.

A lover? That was impossible.

Hannibal was snapped from his reverie when Will moved closer, rubbing a trembling hand on his sweaty forehead. He was breathing hard and it was clear Will was still struggling to get out of that killer's mind.

"So?" Jack said expectantly. Will sighed.

"I don't know, something's wrong." Will seemed troubled. "I tryed, but i couldn't reach him. I looked, but i couldn't see."

"It only happens when it's the Ripper's. Do you think they're the same person?" Jack said and Hannibal could see the hope in his eyes.

"No, The Carpenter is skilled, but the cuts are messy, like a butcher. He has no medical training like the Ripper."

"Then, Why..."

"I don't know." Will replyed harshly and looked away from Jack.

Hannibal was silent listening to Will's deep breaths.

"Will, look, I don't have time for this kind of..." 

"Jack, come here for a second." Jimmy called their boss, saving Will from a public scolding. Just in time.

Jack glared at Will for a moment and headed to where Jimmy was, leaving the empath and the doctor alone.

"Jack doesn't take failure very well." Will said wincing.

"Don't push yourself so hard, Will." Hannibal said with a warm smile. "You can't control your gift. If you could, you wouldn't need me." and that was true.

"It's quite a irony that my 'gift', as you say, doesn't work when it's supposed to."  
   
In that moment, Will's cell phone rang inside his pocket.

"Excuse me." Will said to Hannibal before taking the phone from the pocket of his jacket and walked away from the group. Beverly, Brian and Jimmy began to work on the body and Jack walked away to call Bella. Hannibal could not resist, just like he had done before,  he tried to hear what Will as saying to the person on the other side of the line.

It would be better if he hadn't done so.  
   
"Hello? Hi Wayne!"

 _Wayne?_ Who was Wayne? Then something that Hannibal was not expecting just happened: Will smiled, and it was not a fake smile.

"No, it won't be long, in fact I've just finished here ..." he continued. "I don't ..." He laughed "No way, we ate it last night at dinner, tonight I'm going to choose. I love you Wayne, Bye." Will said before hanging up the phone.

**_What????_ **

Hannibal made use of all his self-control to maintain a calm facade when in fact he was screaming inside. Who the hell was this Wayne??

"Doctor Lecter?" Will said approaching Hannibal who grinned bitterly, even though Will had not noticed that. "Can you tell Jack that I needed to go? Please?"

"Of course." Said Hannibal and Will did not realize his jaw clenching.

"Thank you, Doctor. See you later. "  
   
Will still had that smile on his face when he walked away toward his car, and it was not a sarcastic smile like he used to see when Will felt uncomfortable or embarrassed, this was an open bright smile. Hannibal clenched his fists as he watched Will's car rit the road until it was no longer visible.

 _'I love you, Wayne.'_ Hannibal kept hearing Will's voice saying, repeating it like a scratched record inside his head, his throat was dry and something that should be in the place of his heart - if he once had one - felt broken, because these words were not spoken to him, but to a stranger.

Hannibal didn't know then that the pain he was feeling was the first stab of jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!  
> Keep reading!

The Doctor tried not to think about it while driving back to his office missing at least two red signals. He tried not to think about it when he was making dinner. He tried not to think about it later when he tried to sleep. He never felt so frustrated.  
   
If Hannibal had not been so obsessed with Will, he would have realized that all his distress didn't make sense. Hannibal, as a psychiatrist, knew it. People say 'I love you' all the time, for various reasons, and half of it has nothing to do with dating. The problem here was that Will was not the kind of person who says _'I love you'_ so often, his mild autism prevented him to show his feelings. For God's sake, Will still called Hannibal as _'Dr. Lecter'_. This Wayne must  be someone very special for Will, perhaps, more special than Hannibal, and this idea was terrifying.  
   
Hannibal shook his head and pretended that all these thoughts were not making his blood boil.

His patience and self-control were almost back to normal, but it collapsed again. The morning following the discovering of the _'chair'_ , Jack had called Hannibal, demanding his presence at the morgue. The team was processing the body and Will was on his way. Just like Will had told Hannibal on the previous day, Jack didn't take failure very well and had insisted that Will had to take a look at the body, and perhaps, have a glimpse of the killer's identity, anything to put them in the right direction.  
   
Hannibal was the last to arrive at the morgue. He had his hand on the knob of the door of the autopsy room when he began to hear the voices of Will and his companions. Hannibal frozed and pulled his hand away from the knob and began to pay attention to the conversation. Listening behind the doors was something incredibly rude, he knew that, but ...  
   
 _"Can you stop, please_?" Will said, and Hannibal could only imagine his embarrassment.  
   
 _"Oh, Will, come on!"_ Beverly teased playfully. _"Tell us his name!"_  
   
 _"Whose name?"_ Will's voice sounded strained.

" _You will not get away with it. When I called you this morning, a guy with a sexy voice answered your phone. Don't deny it."_  
   
 _"So what?"_   Will tried to sound natural, but Hannibal knew that Will should be flushed and slightly sweaty.  
   
 _"At seven in the morning?"_ Beverly pointed as if she was presenting a irrefutable evidence. " _What a guy with a voice like that was doing in your house at seven in the morning if he hadn't spend the night there?"_  
   
Will did not answered.

" _Oh, I knew it, he spent the night there!"_  
   
Hannibal felt his hands tremble.

" _I don't know why you're doing such a fuss about it."_ Will stammered. _"Wayne is not what you are thinking Beverly, we are just ..."_  
   
'Wayne' Hannibal repeated the name with disgust.  
  
 _"You two. Stop it!"_ Jack's voice put an end to their conversation.

 _"Whoever is this Wayne, he's doing good job. You're not frowning_." He heard Beverly say, probably when Jack wasn't looking.  
   
Hannibal took a few steps back. He could not believe what he just heard. This man, Wayne, had spent the night with Will? No, this could not be true. Will was his. ** _His_**. As a doll of a limited edition that one buys just to leave it in the box, untouched forever, just for the pleasure to say _'It's mine'_. His angel could not have been corrupted by a _**stranger**_.

The doctor took a few minutes to put himself together and set up a different face from the  anguish he felt inside. He entered the autopsy room and greeted everyone normally. When he greeted Will, he tried to look into his eyes, but Will looked away, as always. He looked at Will's face, he really seemed rested and his eternal frown seemed to have softened a little.  
   
Something had happened.

Will tried to get inside the Carpenter's head again, but Will hadn't good news for Jack. He still couldn't reach the killer and this time Will did not escaped the reprimand.

After Jack had just humiliate Will he stormed out the room, leaving everyone stunned. It was not Will's fault, but Jack was saying just that. Hannibal suddenly began to wonder if it wasn't true. Maybe Will could not empathize with this killer because his head was elsewhere.  
   
It would not do. If this Wayne was somehow messing with Will's gift he would have to be discarded immediately.  
   
Wearing the best of his smiles, Hannibal approached Will who was leaning on a wall, his glasses in one hand and the other hand rubbing circles on his temples.

"Headache?" Hannibal said smiling.

"A little. It's the first in days." He sounded sad.  
   
"Are you sleeping well?" Hannibal said and Will nodded.

"I slept all nights this week without waking up on a highway. Or on my roof. What is a relief." He replied.

"Something has changed in your routine? Sometimes, changes can be beneficial."  _'or extremely inconvenient'_ he thought, but did not said it aloud.

"Yeah, you could say so." Will replied and it was there again, the smile. The classic 'smirk' stamped on Will's face. Hannibal felt anger at not having been the one who put that smile on Will's face.

"You've met someone." It was a statement and Hannibal could not hide his displeasure at the possibility.

Will suddenly blushed and looked away and that was all the confirmation he needed. Who was this Wayne? What did he had that made him so special? How did he managed to break the wall that Will had built? Worse, where Hannibal had gone wrong? Hadn't he being patient enough? Hadn't he treasured Will enough? Where was the point where he had failed?

He felt betrayed.  
   
"I don't ..." he stammered. "Why are you asking me this?" Will said aggressive but still blushing.  
   
"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not."  
   
"There is nothing wrong with seeing someone, Will." Hannibal said, and the words sounded bitter. "You are young, you're attractive. Why not? Anyone would be honored to be with you." That was true, that was what he felt, but the poison of jealousy left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
   
At hearing these words, Will blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Really?" Will asked with a hopeful look, but then he shook his head and cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm not. I'm not." He cleared his throat again. "Excuse me, I have to ... restroom ... excuse me."  
   
Will said awkwardly and pushed his way through his colleagues who at some point had left their jobs aside to watch this show.  
   
Hannibal watched Will leave the room, as well as the team. This could not be happening to him, not with him. He was the Ripper, not a teenager whining by his unrequited love. This was not a Parnassian romance. But still, why did it hurt so much?  
   
"Dude, when did Will's life became more interesting than a novel?" Brian said with a smile.  
   
Hannibal glared at him and left the autopsy room.

He did not love Will. He did not love Will.  
   
He could not love Will, that was so against everything he was. But the more he thought about it, the more it hurts to know that somehow Wayne was making Will happy, something that Hannibal could never do. It hurts to know that someone else had Will.

  
It hurts to know that Will loved this man and not Hannibal.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I think there will be two more chapters after this one.  
> (I've pictured Wayne as Paul Walker in my head)

Some days had passed and Hannibal found himself losing the control of basic things. He burned the dinner, the knot of his tie  proved to be a challenge and more than once his thoughts were led to a certain young man with black hair and blue eyes. His patients noticed his distraction and didn't miss the chance to point out how it had been rude.  
   
Since when did Will had this power over him? Hannibal had never let anyone get under his skin, and Will had done it effortlessly. A long time ago, he had read in a book the quote: " _One only value another after its lost._ ". so that's it? Only when he realized he could lose Will is that he was realizing how important he was in his life. Was he in love with Will?  
   
Looking back those days, he remembered how his life was before that fateful day in Jack Crawford's office, the day when he had been introduced to Will. Beautiful, a brute diamond, a jewel beneath those rude ways, the sarcasm, that disgusting aftershave, his homeless style. He remembered when he started to wait anxiously for the Tuesdays and Thursdays, the days when he would have Will in his office. And after the appointment, when Will was more at ease, the two would enjoy dinner and Hannibal could not ask for a better company.  
   
No. Hannibal was wrong. He always knew he loved Will, he had only been too proud to see it. He had spent so much time distancing himself from people and their feelings that he did not recognize his own when it almost punched him in his face.

He loved Will. He wanted him with every fiber of his being and just like he had done his whole life, he would fight for what he wanted.  
   
In that afternoon, Hannibal had been waiting anxiously for Will to come to his appointment . Hannibal didn't know exactly how he would approach the matter, maybe he would directly ask Will what this Wayne meant to him and depending on the answer, Hannibal would confess his love for Will. However, the empath had not come. He had called and told Hannibal he would be too busy and Hannibal could only imagine that Wayne had something to do with it.

The doctor was getting tired of this game and decided to attack, so to speak. He had to use a non-invasive strategy, Will should not feel trapped. The next morning, Hannibal prepared a delicious meal: slices of roasted lamb with mint sauce, Will's favorite. The postman who had dented his correspondence would be useful, after all.  
   
With hope in his heart, Hannibal put the food in tupperwares, packed everything in a bag and drove to the FBI Academy. It was almost lunch time and he would invite Will to eat with him. He could always use the excuse that he cared about the the young man's health and his poor eating habits.  
   
When he got there, the last students were leaving the class room and Will was at his desk, adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder. Hannibal smiled, his timing couldn't be more perfect.  
   
"Good afternoon, William." Hannibal said, warning the young teacher of his presence.

Will raised his head saw Hannibal approaching with the bag in one hand.

"Hello Doctor." Will said blushing. "Sorry about yesterday, but I was kind of busy..." Will said, and he seemed really upset.

"I would have found it extremely rude if I didn't know that Uncle Jack always calls you when you're not expecting."

"Yeah," Will sighed and seemed to relax a bit. "I think he doesn't care that if have a life, even if my only source of fun is meeting my psychiatrist twice a week to talk about embarrassing subjects." then Will looked at Hannibal and finally seemed to realize the words he had just said. Will blushed and looked away. "Sorry."  
   
"It's okay. I'm flattered. " Hannibal waved with a smile and Will smiled back. "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. We wouldn't even have to leave the room. "He said and lifted the bag so that Will could see.  
   
Once Will saw the bag, his smile just dropped.  
   
"Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry, I ..." Will frowned. "I can't, I ..."

"Will? Are you ready baby?" An unknown voice echoed inside the classroom and Hannibal turned to see who was disturbing his courting.

A young man walked toward the pair. His hair was blond and short, his skin was tanned, his eyes were bright green. He was tall, taller than Will, and he was strong, not like a 'fitness freak', but like his  body had been shaped by hard work. He was beautiful, but what bothered Hannibal the most was that the man was wearing a blue flannel shirt, one that Hannibal had seen before on Will.  
   
Hannibal didn't hide his look of disgust.  
   
"Wayne, how many times have I told you not to call me 'baby'?" Will said blushing.  
   
"I just can't resist." Wayne said with a smile, then he locked eyes with Hannibal for a moment. It was evident that the two were analyzing each other, like two predators fighting for a prey, which in this case was Will. Hannibal couldn't say what Wayne was thinking, but the doctor was wondering what his kidneys would taste like. "Will you not introduce me to your friend?"  
   
"Wayne, please!" Will whinned. Wayne smiled.

Hannibal wanted to rip his throat with his teeth. Anyone who  made William feel uncomfortable should be descarted. Hannibal decided to take the reigns of the situation. He took a step forward and offered his hand.  
   
"I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Will's psychiatrist."  
   
Wayne looked at Hannibal and his eyes sparkled. The young man shook Hannibal's hand.

"I'm Wayne Du Bois. Nice to meet you. Baby Will speaks a lot about you."  
   
"Really? He never mentioned your name." Hannibal looked at Will who was visibly uncomfortable with this situation. Hannibal almost pitied on him.

"Well I hope you excuse me, I really wanted to stay and chat, but we'll have lunch and we're already late. Come on baby."  
   
Wayne reached out his hand to Will and the younger man held it. Without another word Wayne was dragging Will through the classroom. With despair, Hannibal saw Wayne's hand find its way to Will's lower back, and Will did not flinch. Before heading out the door, Will turned his head and had time to mumble an "I'm sorry', but all Will received was Hannibal's disappointed look.

Hannibal stood there alone, feeling that he had lost a battle. But the war was far from over.  
 

****

"I still can't believe you did that." Will said still dazed.  
   
"That was so funny." Wayne smiled with a mouthful of a turkey sandwich.  
   
"It was humiliating!" Will squealed and hid his face in his hands.

The two were at a diner near the Academy, the two had ordered the same sandwich and orange juice,  but Will had not touched his food, still remembering the disappointed look that Hannibal gave him.

"How am I supposed to look at his face again?" Will stammered "Do you realize how rude we were? If there's one thing that Hannibal Lecter can't stand is rudeness."

"He's weird." Wayne said taking a sip of his orange juice. "He's old, he talks funny and you can never trust a guy who wears a suit which apparently costs more than _your_ salary. Actually I'm still trying to figure why you're so fallen for him."

"Well, he is always so gentle with me. But for you no one is good enough for me." Will said finally smiling.

"It's because you're my baby brother and I'm taking care of you." He leaned over the table and ruffled Will's hair.

Will pushed the hand and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
   
"I'm not a ten years old boy." Will said, frowning.  
   
"No. You're not. But It doesn't matter. You will always be my cute baby brother and I'll protect you from all the perverts who want to ruin your virtue."  
   
"My God, I didn't hear that!" Will laughed. "It's not like there's a row of perverts wanting to 'ruin my virtue', and the one I want to, well ..." Will shook his head. "It's not like he would look twice at me."  
   
"Oh, you're so blind, brother."  
   
"And before I forget, why did you used mom's last name?"

Wayne smiled.  
   
"I have a hunch about this Hannibal and I want to test a theory. Moreover, it is your fault for not having mentioned me to your colleagues and to the Weird Doctor."  
    
Will sighed. "Things have been tough for a while now."  
   
"Will." Wayne said with a serious tone. "Don't push me away again. Your family will not hurt you."  
   
"I know, is that I..." he cleared his throat, "I don't want you involved with what I have to face every day. My job is not what you can call healthy."  
   
"I will always be here. You know that." Wayne grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it reassuring.  
   
They turned their attention to more agreeable matters then.

"So, how's going the reform of your house?" Will asked before taking the first bite of the sandwich.  
   
"Almost finished, I think next week I can be back to my place and leave you alone. Not that your couch is not comfy, but I want to go back to my home as soon as possible."

"Next time, don't set your house on fire."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody.  
> The story would end here, but there will be an epilogue.  
> I hope you like it!

"What's wrong, Hannibal?" Alana Bloom said placing the bottle of wine back on the shelf.

Hannibal and Alana were in a grocery store. Hannibal had to buy some stuff and Alana was a great friend to talk to.

"There is nothing wrong, Alana. Why do you think so?" He said pretending to be interested in a piece of cheese.

Alana giggled.

"You're staring at that cheese for the last ten minutes."  
   
Hannibal looked at Alana and awkwardly placed the cheese in the basket he was carrying.  
   
"I'm fine, really." He cleared his throat and straightened his coat. Alana raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I am." He insisted.  
   
"Hmm, okay." She said turning his attention to the wine and not to Hannibal's strange behavior.

A few days had passed since that fateful meeting with Wayne at Will's classroom. Other murders had occurred and the doctor and the empath had been called at the morgue. Needless to say that the atmosphere was tense. Will was always receiving calls from Wayne and it was painful to see how his face lit up each time. The team was going crazy, muttering and whispering disrespectful things about Will and his sex life.

_"I saw Wayne yesterday when he came to have lunch with Will." Beverly said to Brian. "I have to say ... wow. Will have good taste. "_

_"Thinking about it, Will is pretty handsome." Brian mused. "How did I missed that?. AAahhhhhh!" Beverly  'accidentally' stepped on his foot._  
  
 _"Our boy is growing up so fast ..." Jimmy said and wiped fake tears from his face. "Do we have to have **that talk** to him?"_  
  
 _"Correct me if I'm wrong ..." Brian said sarcastically "... but I think Will knows all the ins and outs of the things, if you know what i mean. Aaaahhhh! Can you stop it, Beverly!"_  
   
And things only got worse from there. Hannibal just knew that after a certain point he pretended to be deaf, cause if he didn't, he would have ended up buying a new freezer to store the meat of those rude people.

"Hannibal?" Alana's voice snapped him out of his reverie. Again.

"I'm sorry, Alana." Hannibal finally placed the bottle of olive oil in his basket.  
   
"Look Hannibal, something is bothering you. Spit it out. "

The doctor sighed as they walked side by side toward the vegetable section. He wanted to talk to someone about what was going on. Hannibal felt lost and confused and maybe he could assimilate his feelings by talking to someone. It would be good to talk to Alana, she had always been a great friend and always had good advices to offer. But he didn't want to say that the target of his love/obsession was Will Graham, his patient. Alana would say that it was unethical.  
   
"Consider, hypothetically speaking, that i'm interested in someone."

Alana stopped midway and gasped.  
   
"Wow that was ... unexpected."  
   
"I said hypothetically."

"Uh, Sorry."

He snorted and began to walk again and Alana soon reached him. "Consider that i'm interested in someone, but he is already dating someone else. What should I do?"  
   
"What you mean?" Alana said picking a package of cucumbers.  
   
"What should I do?"

His voice sounded strangely pleading and Alana turned to look at his colleague. She frowned, because the expression on Hannibal's face didn't seem anything like the stoic doctor she knew, his expression was desperate, well, the most desperate face she had seen in Hannibal, considering who he was.

"Well, I don't know." She said slowly. "He knows?"

Hannibal shook his head.

"I never said anything. We are great friends, and I've been having feelings for him for a while." Alana could not hold a giggle. "I do not know what to do, I don't want to see him with someone else other than me. This man is so... so... he is not suitable for him. I am."  
   
"Awww, you're jealous." Alana pointed and smiled.  
   
"I'm not ..."

"Is he happy in this relationship?" Alana said with a smile.  
   
"I think so, I've never seen him so happy since I met him." Hannibal felt a stab in his heart at saying those words.

"Then, I would tell you to forget him. Interfer in a relationship is extremely rude." She said gravely. But then her features softened. "But ignorance is not always a blessing." She smiled kindly. "Talk to him, open your heart. An official _no_ can't be worse than the uncertainty in which you are now."

The two looked at each other for a moment. That's why Hannibal was so fond of Alana, she always knew the right thing to say.  
   
"Thank you, Alana. I will follow your advice. "

"You better do it." She said walking towards the fruit section. "Will deserves to know that someone loves him." She said and smiled.

"How did you know?" He said stunned.  
 

****

Okay, there was no turning back. Hannibal was in his Bentley, driving to Will's home in Wolf Trap, Virginia, and in ten minutes he would have the conversation that would change his life. Hannibal had spent hours trying to decide what clothes to wear. First, he had tried one of his best suits, but when he looked at the mirror he thought it was too formal. Then he tried another suit, equally expensive. Again he found it inappropriate. Then he opted for a pair of dark jeans and a red sweater. The conversation would be difficult and awkward, Will didn't need to feel intimidated, he needed to see that Hannibal was just a human with feelings and not a flawless robot. At least for now.  
   
He just could hope that Wayne wasn't there. He had not called before, what now seemed rude of him. But what he could have told? 'Hello Will, I was wondering if I could come to your house so we can discuss our non-existent relationship. May I bring wine?' He just got in his car and drove to Wolf Trap with heart and soul, hoping for the best.

A few minutes later, Hannibal parked his car on Will's driveway. His heart was pounding in his chest, anxiety was making that knot in the pit of the stomach become almost unbearable. He had to calm down. It Wouldn't be good for him to get nervous now. Alana was right, things could not get any worse than it already were. Perhaps Will's _no_ would set him free of this obsession.  
   
"Or I could just kill Wayne." He reasoned with a smile.

No, he needed Will's answer first.

Hannibal took a deep breath, climbed out of the car and headed to the porch. He hesitated for a moment before knocking the door. He straightened his clothes and his hair the best he could and knocked on the door. He stood there impatiently waiting on the porch for a few minutes until the door opened, but that man was not the one he expected to see.

Wayne was there, smiling that hateful smile of his and Hannibal had to use all his self control not to break his neck right there on Will's doorstep. The two stared at each other, analyzing each other. Hannibal didn't hide his contempt and in return, Wayne looked at him with a knowing look. It was obvious he knew why Hannibal was there.  
   
"Hello Doctor." Wayne said as he crossed his arms pull her hip against the doorjamb.  
   
"Hello Wayne." Hannibal replied through gritted teeth.

"Can I ask what brings you here?" Wayne said with a smile.

"I came to see Will."

"Oh really?" He said stepping into the porch. "I think I have an idea of what you really want with Will." he said and Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

"I believe it's not a good time. Right?"  
   
"Nonsense. Please, come in."

Hannibal hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what was Wayne intentions, what he was plotting. Hannibal was about to refuse and go back to his car when he heard Will's voice coming from the stairs inside the house.

"Who is it?"

Wayne smirked.

"It's your friend, the Doctor."  
   
"Hannibal?"

Will came to the door with a surprised face. His hair was wet and dripping on his blue flannel shirt and he could smell lavender soap. Hannibal then realized he was wearing only the shirt and a pair of black briefs. Hannibal couldn't help but feeling a stab in his heart. All signs pointed to a answer: the two had had sex. Listening to Brian Zeller talking about this possibility was mortifying, but seeing it with his eyes was much worse. Will noticed the tense atmosphere between the two older men.  
   
"Hi, Doctor, I wasn't expecting you..." Will blushed and used the door to hide his state of undress, only his head was visible.

"Forgive me, Will." Hannibal almost choked. "I should have called before coming, I don't want to bother you." He glared at Wayne "I think I should go now."  
 

"No way!" Wayne said. "If you drove all the way to see him, you must have a good reason." Wayne went inside the house and grabbed his coat that was in the couch in the living room.  
   
"Hey, Wayne! Where are you going?" Will said with wide eyes when Wayne approached.

"I'll going for a walk. You two need to talk. Alone."  
   
Wayne leaned over and kissed Will's forehead and winked at Hannibal who was still on the porch.  He went down the steps and headed for the street. The doctor didn't understand a thing.

For a moment, Will and Hannibal kept an awkward silence. Will cleared his throat again and straightened.  
   
"Well, come in." Will opened the door for Hannibal to get in the house.

Hannibal sighed and stepped inside, listening Will closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about my clothes ..." Will stammered awkwardly. "I was ..."  
   
"With your boyfriend, I know." Hannibal interrupted him.

"My boyfriend? What...?" Will said confused.  
   
"I know, I shouldn't have come..."

"No, wait, what do you..."  
   
"I needed to see you, I want to tell you what I feel for you."  
   
Will looked at him with wide eyes and for a moment he didn't seemed to breathe.  
   
"I have feelings for you, William." Hannibal said of approaching the dark-haired young man.  
   
"What?" Will frowned.

Hannibal nodded.  
   
"Hannibal, I ..."  
   
"Will, let me say what I have to say, please." Hannibal was so nervous that he did not realized how rude he was. He saw Will swallow, and he continued to speak. "I like you William, since the first time I saw you. I just didn't know that what I was feeling was something more than friendship. But it is. I had many chances to tell you this before, and I'm sorry. I know it's not fair to you that i'm telling you this now that you have a boyfriend and seems so happy with him. I know you don't feel the same. I came here with the hope that you could see how much I like you. But I have to stop fooling myself. I have no right to put you against the wall. I just needed to get this off my chest."

"Hannibal, stop ..." Will raised a hand and Hannibal closed his mouth. "You're telling me you have had feelings for me all this time and never said anything?" Will was extremely serious. "What made you change your mind  
   
Now it was Hannibal's turn to frown confused.

"Wayne." He said simply.

Will's eyes widened and then, to Hannibal's surprise, he started laughing, like, laughing hard, to the point his eyes were filled with tears. Hannibal, meanwhile, was getting annoyed with Will's inappropriate reaction.  
   
"You are jealous." Will laughed.

"That's not funny." the Doctor said offended.  
   
"Oh, it is."  
   
Hannibal took a deep breath. The doctor has never felt so humiliated. He was there, finally opening his heart to Will and he was laughing at his face.

So Will wiped the tears from his eyes. Will shook his head and took a few steps toward Hannibal.

Wordlessly, Will approached the doctor and put his arms around his neck. Will looked up into his eyes. Hannibal's heart pounded in his chest in anticipation. Will smiled before kissing Hannibal's lips, a soft and sweet kiss.

Hannibal blinked a few times, still not believing that Will was kissing him willingly, but then he kissed the young man back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Will's lips were soft and warm. Perfect.

Still with his lips on Hannibal's, Will led him blindly to the couch, where Hannibal fell sitting and Will straddled his lap. The kiss became increasingly demanding, and soon Hannibal wasn't satisfied only with Will's lips, he began to kiss and bite the neck of the young man on top of him.  
   
"You're a fool, Hannibal Lecter, you know that?" Will gasped when Hannibal's hands began to explore his body. "Do you know how long i have been waiting for you to make the first move? I like you too, maybe more than I should. I also didn't say anything before, but I thought you didn't feel the same. Actually, I didn't expect someone could feel anything for me."

Hannibal then stopped with his kisses and looked confused.

"Wayne is my brother, not my boyfriend. I don't know where that came from."

Hannibal sighed and Will could see the relief on his face. Then he made an angry face.  
   
"Blame the team." He said and began to kiss Will's neck and jaw line again. He heard Will snorting.  
   
"So that's what they were whispering in the lab? Doctor Lecter, I'm disappointed that a man like you would listen and believe in gossip."  
   
Hannibal looked at Will again, this time with a stern look.

"Sorry." Will said and lowered his head as a child who just had been scolded.

"Why did you never said you had a brother?" Hannibal asked curiously. "Believe me, it caused a stir among your colleagues."

Will sighed.

"It has always been hard for my family to deal with my problem. As soon as I was old enough to pay for my own place I moved from my father's house. I love them, but I don't want to be a burden. My father and my brother have had too much concern, they don't need to see me hallucinating." Will said playing with the collar of Hannibal's sweater. "But is always good when Wayne is around."    
"They're concerned because they love you." Hannibal said. "Your brother seems quite protective."  
   
Will chuckled.  
   
"Yeah, he is." Will said fondly. "I remember when we were kids and he broke the nose of a boy who had called me fagot." Then Will frowned. "I hope this doesn't scare you."

"Of course not. He can rest assured, I would never do anything to hurt you Will. You have no idea how precious you are to me."  
   
Will smiled shyly and felt his cheeks burn again.

"Who would say that all these misunderstandings would bring us to my couch?" Will laughed. "Now we have to make up for the lost time before Wayne come back from his 'walk'."  
   
"Don't tease." Hannibal warned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi every body!  
> Thanks for reading! Meronya, I hope you have liked it : )  
> Last chapter, aaawwww, I really enjoyed to write this fic, i think we all needed a break from all the angst and pain and manipulation.  
> I'm really thinking about making a sequel, lets see.

_BTW, I really, really, really would be glad if you all would take a look at my new fic,[A long Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1501790/chapters/3171989) . It's for Teen Wolf fandom, It's based in a fairy tale, i would appreciate your feedback._

 

  **EPILOGUE**

Hannibal was organizing the files of some patients in his office. His patient had called and canceled his five o'clock appointment, so the doctor would use this free time to organize some papers. Not that his office was a mess, but the doctor liked to have everything in order. He had an assistant who could do that, but he preferred to do it himself, moreover, he could do something useful while waiting Will's arrival to his appointment at six o'clock.  
   
Will ...

It had been two days since the truth came out and Hannibal had never felt this happy. Finally he had that young man in his arms and he would never let him go. That same night, the two had had a make out session on the couch and when Wayne arrived from his 'walk', he flashed a smile at the couple before he headed to the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Will blushed at being caught in that situation and Hannibal glared at Wayne for interrupting. Then Will seemed to realize what they were doing and asked Hannibal if the two could slow down. The doctor sighed and nodded, he was in no hurry now that he knew Will wanted to be with him just like Hannibal wanted to be with him. Everything was very recent, they still had a lot to talk about.  
   
The next day, however, could not have been more perfect. Will came to the lab and scolded his colleagues as if they were little children in kindergarten. Hannibal had a stoic expression as always, but it was difficult to not to keep a smirk on his face when Will told for them to stop speculating about his life and that they should mind Their own business. Hannibal was proud that Will had used his words to stand for himself, for a change. Even Jack was shocked. The future looked bright, and he would make it worth every minute spent with Will.

The phone on his desk rang and he saw the red button flashing, it was Laura, his secretary. Hannibal answered the phone.  
   
"Yes?" He said placing a file in the drawer.  
   
"Mr. Graham is here to see you." Laura said as usual.

Hannibal smiled fondly. Will had arrived early, but he would not complain, there were many things they could do until six o'clock.  
   
"Let him in." Hannibal said and hung up.

Hannibal ran a hand through his hair and stood up from his chair to receive Will when heard the door being open. However, it wasn't the empath who walked through the door. The blond man walked toward him, his green eyes scanned the spotless office and the many books on all those shelves.

"Hello Doctor." The blond man said.  
   
"Hello Wayne." Hannibal said, his good mood ruined.

The first impression was still fresh in his memory and it was difficult for Hannibal not to see Wayne as a rival. He knew that Wayne was just Will's brother, but his protective behavior was a bit extreme and he didn't know how it could mess up his relationship with Will.

  
"Wayne Graham. Today you decided to use your real name" Hannibal pointed sarcastically, but Wayne just smiled.  
   
"Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I had a hunch about you, at least I was right."  
   
"How so?"

"I noticed the way you looked at Will. He can be an empath, but he is quite blind to some things. So I decided to give a little push, because if depended on Will, you two would still be dancing around each other."  Wayne explained. "Besides, it was fun to see your jealousy face."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"So what brings you to my office? I'm sure you did not come for therapy." Hannibal said walking to his leather armchair and gesturing for Wayne to take the one Will used to sit.  
   
When both of them were settled in their armchairs, Hannibal looked at Wayne and waited for the man to speak, however he remained silent, looking intensely at Hannibal, the smile had left his face, Hannibal had never seen him so serious. But he had to agree, that serious expression was better than that sarcastic smile of his. The doctor wondered if the Graham Boys all had the same gift and if Wayne was trying to empathize with Hannibal.

"I came to talk to you about Will." Wayne said looking into Hannibal's eyes. The two brothers were very different. While Will was insecure, Wayne was direct and aggressive.

"I'm listening." Hannibal said crossing his legs.  
   
"Will is my younger brother. My Baby Brother." He took a deep breath. "Will has always been a fragile child. He got sick very often and when we started to go to school he was bullied for being ... different. It was my duty as his older brother to take care of him, and I still do it."  
   
"Will is an adult now. I think he can take care of himself." Hannibal replied nonchalantly. Wayne chuckled.  
   
"Nosy neighbors, high school bullies, perverts. There is no difference, they all want to hurt him."  
   
"So you feel the need to be his knight in shining armor." Hannibal said.

"Do I have to be?" Said Wayne sharply.

"Someone needs to be. But I think the role is no longer yours." Hannibal countered  
surly, but with class.  
   
Wayne laughed and leaned forward.  
   
"Listen to my words, Doctor, because I'm only saying this once: Will is the most important thing in my life. If you ever hurt him, I'll kill you, and I'm serious." Hannibal looked with wide eyes at Wayne, really surprised. He was actually threatening the Ripper? He had a death wish? But Wayne kept going, "He likes you, he really likes you. I've never seen he this happy before, so do not screw this up." He said pointing a finger at Hannibal "I will return to my house tomorrow, but I'll keep an eye on you."  
   
Hannibal didn't know what to say. It was there, right there while Wayne glared at him. Hannibal could see it perfectly. Was this the face he had made before when he was oblivious to Will's feelings? This was the face of someone who was jealous? Hannibal could only laugh.  
   
"Rest assured, I don't intend to hurt him." Hannibal said quietly.

"You better make my brother very happy. Otherwise, you should know that I have a gun and a shovel. And an alibi."  
   
Hannibal laughed again. Wayne was not a rival, and neither would try to alienate Will from him. He was just a concerned brother. Hannibal could accept it, he'd had a sister once,  and he wanted her to be alive so he could play 'jealous brother' as well.

Then Wayne smiled and seemed to relax. They shared a few moments of awkward silence before Wayne get up and head to the door, just like Will. A Graham, no doubt of it.  
 


End file.
